<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blueberry muffins and your sweet smile by joshllyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827987">blueberry muffins and your sweet smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, implied Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin - Freeform, side Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re just reaching up above their head, their tongue popped out of their mouth with the effort, when the bell on the door rings to indicate someone has entered the bakery. The pan clatters to the floor, and Suga curses more loudly than they intend to.</p><p>“We’re not open just yet,” they call as they step down off the ladder. “If you wouldn’t mind waiting just a few more minutes—”</p><p>At the counter, looking extremely imposing, is a tall, dark-haired man with a deep set frown. “I work here,” he says, shifting his weight to his other foot.</p><p>“You do?” Suga questions. Neither Ukai nor Takeda had told them about a new employee.</p><p>The man frowns even more deeply. “I’m supposed to start today. I’m training with Shimizu Kiyoko-san.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi &amp; Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blueberry muffins and your sweet smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/gifts">SilkyinaBottle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for @silky_wishes on Twitter for the Rarepair Exchange. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><span>Preheat oven to 400 degrees F (200 degrees C). Grease muffin cups or line with muffin liners.</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Among the great pleasures of Suga’s life (the laughter of their closest friends, a breeze in their hair on a sunshiny spring morning, the way their cat Azuki kneads at their stomach to get them to go feed him in the mornings), the smells that fill the kitchen of Karasuno Bakery in the early mornings are surely one of the most delightful. They’ve found there’s very little more satisfying than to be able to tangibly taste and smell their success in baking a new batch of goodies for the next shift. The clock on the wall tells them they’re half an hour from open, and Suga’s gotten everything but the blueberry muffins ready to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the last clean pans are on the top shelf, which requires Suga to go get the stepladder to get down. Curse Ukai for being so damn tall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re just reaching up above their head, their tongue popped out of their mouth with the effort, when the bell on the door rings to indicate someone has entered the bakery. The pan clatters to the floor, and Suga curses more loudly than they intend to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not open just yet,” they call as they step down off the ladder. “If you wouldn’t mind waiting just a few more minutes—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the counter, looking extremely imposing, is a tall, dark-haired man with a deep set frown. “I work here,” he says, shifting his weight to his other foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Suga questions. Neither Ukai nor Takeda had told them about a new employee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man frowns even more deeply. “I’m supposed to start today. I’m training with Shimizu Kiyoko-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he mentions it, Suga does vaguely recall Kiyoko saying something about a new cashier last week. “I apologize, it slipped my mind,” Suga says. They wipe the excess flour off their hands and onto their apron. “I’m afraid you’ve beaten Shimizu-san here by quite a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to be early,” he says shortly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga smiles at him. “A good quality to have. I’m Sugawara Koushi. I’m one of the bakers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama Tobio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga opens the little door that separates customers from employees. “You can come on back. There’s a seat in the kitchen, if you’d like to wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama nods curtly. He follows Suga back to the kitchen and sits ramrod straight in the folding chair Takeda sometimes occupies when Ukai works too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just making some blueberry muffins,” Suga says when Kageyama stares at him. They try to shake the intense feeling that they’re being scrutinized as they begin again. “I tend to save them for last because they don’t sell well. They’re our least popular item. Which I’ve always found strange, because—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re my favorite,” Kageyama interrupts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga looks up at him. “Sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slight blush rises into his cheeks. “Blueberry muffins are my favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga studies him for a moment. He’s no longer looking right at Suga, but instead slightly down and to the right. He’s hunched in a bit on himself, seemingly in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Suga’s heart soars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re my favorite, too,” Suga replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama looks up at them again. The tiniest of smiles appears on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stopped in for one last week on the way back from an interview I failed. Shimizu-san gave me the muffin for free because she said almost no one orders them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga hums. “And what did you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, right?” Kageyama growls. And then he softens. “I mean. It was very good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga can’t help but tease. “Just very good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama huffs and crosses his arms. “It was the best muffin I’ve ever had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga laughs and turns back to the task at hand. “Well, now you work where the magic happens. Anytime you need a muffin, Kageyama-kun, just let me know. Suga-san will take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga sets about measuring and mixing ingredients, getting so lost in the familiarity that they almost miss when Kageyama murmurs a soft “thank you” a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>Combine 1 1/2 cups flour, 3/4 cup sugar, salt and baking powder. Place vegetable oil into a 1 cup measuring cup; add the egg and add enough milk to reach the 1-cup mark.</span></li>
</ol><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama requests a muffin every morning now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s shy the first morning. Kageyama’s still wearing a hoodie, the hood drawn up over his head to protect himself from the morning chill, and he looks up at Suga from under the hood and his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said...I could have a muffin,” he says. When Suga looks at him, he’s quick to look down to the floor. “I can pay for it if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Suga says. The muffins are just about ready to come out of the oven. There’s only five minutes before the store opens, and Hinata and Tsukishima are bickering at each other while they prepare the coffee machines out front. Their voices carry into the kitchen. Takeda is at the computer in the office with the door open and looks like he’s trying to decide whether or not to go intervene with them. “Employees eat free, as much as they like. I’ll get you a warm one here in just a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama shuffles his feet. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hovers kind of awkwardly in the corner while Suga cleans up their workspace. Hinata yelps once and then quiets, which Suga takes to mean he and Tsukishima have sorted their disagreement for the moment. Suga bends over to pull the last pan out of the oven. The muffins are a beautiful golden brown and smell incredible. Carefully, Suga picks one with extra blueberries visible on top and hands it to Kageyama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” Suga warns. “It’s still hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama has opened his mouth to respond when Kiyoko’s voice calls out through the bakery. “I’m opening the doors! Hinata, please stop hitting Tsukishima’s arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Hinata squeaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go,” Kageyama says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga smiles warmly at him. “Enjoy your muffin, when you get to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama lingers a moment longer. Suga gets the feeling there’s something on the tip of his tongue, but evidently he decides against saying it, because he goes out into the main bakery without another word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a daily occurrence from then on. Any time Kageyama’s got a shift with Suga, he requests a muffin at some point during the course of the morning. He could just take one from the case out front, but when Suga makes this suggestion, he frowns and retreats without another word. He’s back the next morning, his request made in a grumble, and Suga doesn’t push him further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takeda insists on their yearly cleaning three weeks after Kageyama starts at the bakery. The bakers don’t qualify for the task, since they have to show up earlier than cashiers and baristas anyway, but the other employees can sign up for extra hours in the early morning and work on deep cleaning. To Suga’s surprise, Kageyama claims quite a few shifts. He’s never seemed like that much of a morning person, but Suga surmises he’s just a little more strapped for cash than they’d originally thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first morning, Kageyama beats Suga to the bakery. He’s leaning his head against the glass of the door with his eyes closed as Suga approaches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” they say gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama squints at them. Upon further examination, Suga sees dark circles under his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess so,” Kageyama says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga lets them both in and takes off their jacket. “You seem tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama stifles a yawn. “Closed last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you still volunteered to come in early?” Suga questions incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama shrugs. “Cleaning needs done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga watches him carefully as he takes off his jacket and gets to work. He goes through the task list Takeda left with a frown that deepens by the moment, and Suga pauses in gathering ingredients to put a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you eaten?” they ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get the muffins ready first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama opens his mouth to argue, but Suga shakes their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not for you, it’s for me. I’m hungry. Could eat a whole hippo if there were one here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s lips curl up in amusement. Suga, satisfied, returns to their baking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Kageyama seems much more well rested. Suga sets a muffin in his workspace before he can even ask, and they’re thanked with a smile that they picture the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conversation flows easily between them as they work. Kageyama tells Suga about his older sister, who’d left home long ago to go work in the city. They keep in touch via email, but it’s not the same, and Suga gets the feeling he’s lonely, although he doesn’t say as much. In turn, Suga tells him about Daichi and Asahi, their cat, and the first time they remember ever baking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spilled flour literally everywhere,” Suga says, as Kageyama laughs. “We were still cleaning it when Dad got home an hour later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did he ever get his pancakes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did,” Suga answers. “And I wasn’t allowed to pour ingredients on my own for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama laughs again. Suga feels like they’ve won an award every time they can cause that sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you chose to become a baker?” Kageyama asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga smiles. “That had something to do with it, yeah. Mom and Dad were always good at encouraging me to follow whatever dreams I had, even if I made a mess along the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sound like good people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga nods. “They come by the bakery every once in a while, when they’re feeling up to leaving the house. I’ll introduce you the next time they come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama is quiet for a long while. When Suga looks up, his eyes are rimmed with red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>Mix this with flour mixture. Fold in blueberries. Fill muffin cups right to the top, and sprinkle with crumb topping mixture.</span></li>
</ol><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga’s still thinking about the way Kageyama got kind of stuck in his sweatshirt this morning as they get the carton of blueberries out of the refrigerator. He’d had to do a little dance to get himself out of it, his arms locked in his sleeves above his head, and when he’d finally emerged, his face red and his chest heaving, Suga had laughed so hard that Kageyama had thrown a crumpled up napkin at them. Of course, this only made Suga laugh harder, and Kageyama had stomped out of the kitchen while Suga bent at the knees and tried to contain themself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d still come back to ask for his morning muffin later, so Suga knew all was well between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of it makes the corners of Suga’s mouth turn up as they cross the kitchen with the fruit. Ennoshita watches them go and narrows his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s got you smiling?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Suga turns to him, his focus is seemingly on the pastry he’s rolling out. He pinches out a bit of flour and tosses it into the dough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it to you?” Suga asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ennoshita shrugs. “Nothing. You just seem happy. Actually, that’s a lot of the time lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was I not happy before?” Suga questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you were.” Ennoshita picks up the rolling pan again. “But this is different, I guess. It’s like all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga considers what might be improving their mood. They rack their brain and find themself unable to account for a change, and they’re about to open their mouth and interrogate Ennoshita when a noise from the main part of the bakery gives them pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell is this?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> shouts a customer from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga and Ennoshita both stop what they’re doing and look up. Seconds tick by as they wait for the reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Yachi’s timid voice that answers the customer. “It’s—it’s the coffee you asked for, sir—”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is absolutely not the coffee I asked for!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga and Ennoshita lock eyes; Ennoshita shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next one’s yours,” Suga says with a sigh. Ennoshita goes back to his pastry, seemingly unperturbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga wipes their hands on their apron. The customer’s voice continues to rise, and they put a bit of pep into their step as they cover their mixture and head out to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you think you can give me decaf when I asked for half-caff—don’t you try to fool me, you think I don’t know the difference!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga clears their throat as they step out of the kitchen, prepared to ask the customer to leave, but they’re met instead with a surprising sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” says Kageyama, who has taken up residence in front of a cowering Yachi. He stands tall and proud, looking down on the man who’d been yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until I get the coffee I ordered,” replies the man, sputtering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama simply shakes his head. “You can’t treat her like that and still demand service. Leave now before I get my managers involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The customer goes to open his mouth again, and Kageyama swells, just a little taller. With an angry frown, he grabs his coffee off the counter and turns on his heels, stomping out of the shop without another word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment is frozen in time, everyone just a little afraid to go back to their normal morning. Suga looks around: Hinata is looking at Kageyama with a mixture of awe and fear; Yamaguchi studies Yachi carefully, trying to determine if he should intervene with her; Tsukishima stands next to the coffee machine with a proud smirk that Suga knows he wouldn’t dare say is for Kageyama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spell breaks, and the coffee shop sets to motion again. Yamaguchi comes over and puts an arm around Yachi, who appears to be a little shaken but mostly fine. Tsukishima replaces his smirk with a scowl. Kageyama deflates and turns around to lock eyes with Suga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other for a long moment, the only ones still unmoving. Finally, Kageyama attempts an awkward wave. Suga returns it along with a smile, and Kageyama’s cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turns to go back to work, he collides with Hinata, who has appeared at his elbow. “Damnit, Hinata,” he grumbles, but it’s with none of his usual spite. Hinata spews something between an apology and an insult, and the morning continues on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiffly, Suga turns to go back to the kitchen. They return to their station and stare at the mixture in the bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Ennoshita comments. “Was he that bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga shakes their head. “I didn’t even do anything. Kageyama took care of it before I even got out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Ennoshita sets down his spoon. “That’s cool. He’s really taken to the job, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Suga looks at the blueberries in the little carton next to the bowl. They picture the blush on Kageyama’s cheeks. “I guess so.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>To Make Crumb Topping: Mix together 1/2 cup sugar, 1/3 cup flour, 1/4 cup butter, and 1 1/2 teaspoons cinnamon. Mix with fork, and sprinkle over muffins before baking.</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he just looked so...like proud?” Suga says. They’re a drink and a half in and feeling warm in the face. “He was like, Mr. Karasuno in that moment. Like we could have put him on a big old billboard as an advertisement and we’d have half the town coming in to get some freaking macaroons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi snorts into his drink. “Just take off his shirt and you’ll get the other half.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes Daichi laugh out loud. Suga’s jaw drops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azumane, who knew you had impure thoughts in that angelic mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi waves them off. “I’m just saying, you’ve gone on and on about him, I figure he must be pretty good-looking, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga sets down their bottle. “What do you mean, I’ve gone on and on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi narrows his eyes at them. “You’ve worked with him, what, two months now? And I don’t think I’ve heard you mention a single other coworker in that time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have at least one Kageyama story every time we hang out,” Asahi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we hang out a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga thinks back on the last few months. They hang out with Asahi and Daichi at least twice a week, and if they’ve been talking consistently about Kageyama that whole time...that’s a lot of stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cross their arms defensively. “We’re friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi shakes his head. “You and I are friends,” he says, gesturing back and forth between the two of them. “You and Asahi are friends.” He points at Asahi and Suga in turn. “What you are with Kageyama is something different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga looks down at the bottle of beer in their hands. There’s only one swig left, which they swirl around in the bottom. “Asahi?” they ask, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi shrugs. “Sorry, Suga,” he says with a smile. “Daichi’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga takes the last sip of their beer. It’s quiet for a few moments while Suga thinks over their relationship with Kageyama. He’s a handsome enough guy, with a sharp jawline and bright eyes that sparkle when he isn’t frowning. And he’s frowned less and less as he’s grown more comfortable at the bakery. When it’s just him and Suga in the mornings, he sometimes looks over at Suga and offers a sleepy little smile, one that always warms their heart. Suga spends a fair amount of brainpower most days trying to figure out how to make Kageyama smile again. They don’t generally think that way about the rest of their coworkers. Which means…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a crush on Kageyama?” Suga says, their voice rising in question and slight panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go,” Daichi says. He picks up his bottle. “Cheers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you knew?” Suga questions. “Asahi, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve known for about two months,” Asahi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi reaches out and touches Suga’s hand sympathetically. “Some things you have to figure out on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga huffs and crosses their arms over their chest. They can’t believe they’ve been so blind to their own feelings. Now that it’s been pointed out to them, it seems obvious. The shared smiles, the racing heartbeat, the general feeling of elation any time he’s around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so now what?” Suga asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, do you wanna ask him out?” Daichi questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Suga responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it,” says Asahi. “Do you want to see him outside of work? Hold his hand in the park? Get dinner together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get breakfast together,” Daichi suggests, and Asahi laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga sighs. “I mean, yeah. I guess all those things would be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then there’s your answer.” Daichi stands and collects their bottles. “So ask him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make it seem simple,” Suga grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing complicated about it,” Daichi says as he wanders into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga and Asahi make eye contact; Asahi shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t complicated for us,” Asahi says. “So take his advice with a grain of salt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga laughs. “You know I always do.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>Bake for 20 to 25 minutes in the preheated oven, or until done.</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga’s head is entirely empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a small mountain of crumpled up post-its in the space that may have once contained a trash can they can no longer unearth. Each one contains a terrible idea for asking Kageyama out that has popped into Suga’s head for consideration, and each one they’ve dismissed as a terrible idea. They range from the mundane (spell it out on a cake) to the extreme (hire a skywriter) and absolutely none of them are right. Now there are simply no more thoughts left in their brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is how I die,” Suga moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi looks up from his phone. “That’s the spirit,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you have to help me!” Suga stands up from their desk and goes over to the couch, flopping on top of Asahi with a long groan. “I can’t do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi is a good, good friend who takes the literal weight of Suga’s problems with no more than a small “oof.” He pats their back consolingly. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out, Suga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I won’t!” Suga holds their head up. “Asahi, you don’t understand. With you and Daichi, it was like you were dating the whole time. You didn’t even have to ask because you already knew how he felt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been flirting with him lately, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga sighs. They’ve been trying. But every time it’s gotten past an offhand comment, every time Kageyama has looked at them with confusion in their eyes and Suga has gone to tell them, Hinata has burst in and dragged Kageyama back out front or Takeda has called Suga into his office or the smoke alarm has gone off (Ennoshita’s fault, not Suga’s). “I mean, sort of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he seems interested?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This morning, Kageyama’s hand had brushed against Suga’s as he’d reached out for his muffin. He’d looked up at Suga with his face burning, and he’d opened his mouth, and then he’d clamped it shut and disappeared. He’d been mysteriously busy every time Suga had seen him the rest of the day. “I can’t tell, honestly. But what if I’m reading this wrong? What if he’s not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi smiles, sympathy on his face. He brushes Suga’s hair out of their eyes. “Then he’s missing out. You’re great, Suga. You know I love you most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga sighs, resting their head against Asahi’s chest. “I’ll make sure to tell Daichi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi laughs, and it rumbles through Suga’s body. “He already knows. He’s alright with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ultimately, Suga decides they’re just gonna say it in words. Kageyama’s usually the first person in the bakery, so they’ll pull him aside before anyone else can get there and just tell him. And then it’ll be done and they can get on with their life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make muffins first again the next morning, supposing that even if it gets awkward between them, Suga can smooth it over with a peace offering and make sure Kageyama knows there’s no hard feelings. As the morning progresses, Suga’s anxiety increases, and by the time the door opens to signal his arrival, Suga’s so jumpy they squeak at the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not Kageyama, though. Tsukishima tips his head at Suga as he hangs his jacket up. Yachi follows after him, and Takeda a few minutes later. To Suga’s surprise, Kageyama appears with just five minutes to go before they open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Suga says, their voice coming out higher than intended, and Kageyama glares at them. His footsteps fall heavily in the kitchen, and he crosses it quickly, offering Suga a small cardboard box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you,” Kageyama says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga narrows their eyes. “Thank you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama presses it further into their hands. “Open it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In confusion, Suga opens the cardboard flaps on top of the little blue box. Inside there’s a single blueberry muffin, lopsided and lumpy. Suga’s throat seizes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you make this?” they ask, looking up from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s entire face is bright red. “I—yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga sets the box on the counter. “Why?” they ask, although they’ve got a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yachi said it was a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of Kageyama going to Yachi for advice has a grin threatening to take over Suga’s face, but they swallow it down. “Is it my birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama takes a deep breath. “I like you, okay,” he grumbles. His gaze is fixated on the floor now, but Suga can see the way his face reddens still further. “She said—because you always make the muffins—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it,” Suga says quickly, trying to save him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was weird,” he says. “I’m—sorry, I’m gonna—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga steps forward impulsively, into Kageyama’s space. His height makes it so that gazing down, he’s now looking directly into Suga’s face. Suga bites their lip and reaches for the muffin, breaking off a piece and popping into their mouth with Kageyama’s gaze on them. It’s too sweet, like an excessive amount of sugar was added, but it’s well baked and there’s an abundance of berry even in the small bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Suga whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama clearly wants to look away, but Suga raises a hand to his face and holds his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga-san?” he questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga steps up on their tiptoes and kisses him. He’s frozen at first, taken by surprise, but as Suga persists, he relaxes into their touch. He holds Suga’s face with both hands and kisses them back, and after a few moments, Suga can feel the way his mouth curves upward into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to get dinner sometime?” he asks, slightly breathless, when they break away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga laughs and bumps their noses together. “I think I’d really like that.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="joshllyman.carrd.co">My socials can be found here!</a><br/>and the recipe for the muffins can be found <a href="https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/6865/to-die-for-blueberry-muffins/">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>